Romance Complicates Life
by BananaRepublic
Summary: Well so Cho turns up after graduating from high school and Harry is in an emergency. Cho makes Harry's life miserable and he's trying to find out who Malfoy is in love with...R/R! Oh I don't own the characters.


Chapter One   


Ok, to tell the complete truth, Harry felt awfully sick. Too sick to even look up. It was his 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was the new captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and was also chosen as the new Head Boy. Harry was supposed to be feeling extremely thrilled, and he was, until he saw her in the Great Hall. 

He actually saw-----Cho Chang, who used to be his girlfriend before she graduated because she was a year older than he. He had been so happy to let her go. No one would even know what it had been like, because it was such a torture. Cho Chang first seduced him with her sexy body and the foxy smile, but he soon found out that she was a complete idiot. She kept bugging Harry by asking, Is my makeup all right darling? (Well of course it was hideous and he wanted to scream at her, but he gave up on it after he figured out that it was her idea of being cool), Do you think my skirt is long? 

(Well of course it was super short so he told her truthfully that it was not long), and Darling, I just loved it when we had our private time at the lake last night Oh you just know how to make me happy.(Actually they never went to the lake but she always says 

That very loudly in public to make people including him gag behind her back) etc. Of course he could have broken up with her, but it was as if he was tamed to her forever and she was subconsciously giving him messages that he now belonged to her. When Cho graduated from school, Harry screamed with joy. He was Cho-free now and he even held a private party with his friends to celebrate his freedom. Even Fred and George came all the way from Hogsmeade to congratulate him, bringing 3 boxes of their newest product Magic-Repellent Skunk Perfume XTRA candies as a present. 

But here Cho was, back in the Great Hall when she was supposed to be doing whatever she planned after graduation. Harry wanted to believe it was just a fowl dream, but since everyone else saw her too, it was positive she was really here. Ron and Hermione were both shocked as Harry was, when they saw her talking to Prof. Trelawney. 

Ron was first to express his feeling. 

Wha-whats she doing here?? I thought she was gone! His eyes were wide open and mouth agape. Ron really started hating her, when she took Harry away from him last Christmas. 

Hermione spoke in the same tone, but a bit tired and bored tone. 

Well yeah, whys she here, Harry? She looked hopelessly at Cho, then without waiting for the answer she returned to her conversation with Seamus Finnigan, who was telling her all about his fabulous trip to Asia and Australia during the summer. 

Right at the moment, Cho caught his eyes. She smiled widely and started walking towards him. (Remember, it was only Harry who thought the relationship was broken, because he figured that they wouldnt be seeing each other anymore) Harry just stared blankly, while she reached him with happy loud screams and started smooching all over his face. 

Err.Cho, what are you doing here?? I thought you graduated. Harry said slowly as he took a napkin and started rubbing his face. 

Cho looked hyper enough to be chosen as The Most Hyper of the Year. 

Well darling, I couldnt think about living without you so I decided to take the post as the assistant to the librarian She said proudly, expecting Harry to get all excited and kiss her. 

Harry couldnt believe his ears. Assistant to the librarian?? Its an EXTREMELY HARD AND BORING WORK!!! Harry protested, trying to scare her away into quitting the job. But thinking Harry said that because he cared, she cooed, 

Oh Harry, its soooooooooooo sweet of you to think about me in such a way~ But well be seeing each other everyday!!! We can have meals together, and since you go to the library all the time, well be with practically living with each other, like I wanted!! She said happily, hugging him again. 

Harry felt so totally ill. Practically living with Cho??? It was worse than getting bitten by the screwts for a million times and do Snapes 13 parchments long essay 1000 times combined together. Maybe as pathetic as facing Voldemort without a wand.   


That night, everyone in the Gryffindor Common Room was talking about Cho and Harry. Harry was sitting the in the corner feeling devastated, while his fellow Gryffindors including Neville Longbottom, Seamus Fnnigan, Colin and Dennis Creevey, and Ginny Weasley came to give him hot butterbeer. Girls including Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were fretting at the corner; because they had huge crush on Harry who was now one of the most handsome boys ever and Cho came out again from nowhere. But they didnt know how much he suffered and how much he wanted to get rid of her. 

Harrys best friends, Ron and Hermione tried to make him better, too. 

I cant believe shes here. This in an emergency. We REALLY have to figure out a way to make her leave. Well that made sense, but it didnt help Harry at the least because it made it sound even more desperate. 

Hermione said in a gentle, soothing voice, 

Look Harry, Cho doesnt mean harm. You never told her you hated her remember?? Although I feel really sorry you have to suffer, I think its partly your fault because you let her into believing you loved her. So why dont you just tell her what you feel? Do it before its too late. I dont think you should give her false hope Harry tried to smile, and she smiled back too, with her warm beautiful brown eyes. Harry felt much more comfortable. Even from one warm smile, Harry felt like he could talk to her all about how he feels, because Hermione was a girl and this was sort of a girl thing, and unlike Ron, she had lots of date and also had lots of admirers as she grew up. She became much more beautiful, Harry thought as he looked at her talking to Ron. Then blushing at the fact he was thinking something like that about his best friend, he returned his thoughts on Cho, and what to do about it. He knew that if he didnt get out quickly, there would be hell to pay.   
  


Chapter 2   


It happened during the supper that night. Cho was clinging to Harry as usual, and Hermione was sitting on the other side of him talking animatedly to Justin Finch-Fletchley, who was agreeing with everything she said and had such a remarkably similar expression on his face as Roger Davis when Fleur Delacour was talking to him at the Yule Ball in their 4th year. Harry looked around casually, pretending that seeing Crabbe and Goyle making out in the corner (Crabbe and Goyle didnt know that everyone else including the Slytherins looked at them with disgust they thought the curtain covered their big bodies) is remarkably normal. He didnt want to make any topics for Cho by making a face or muttering something since she talked nonstop for long 40 minutes if she had something new to talk about.   


As he turned, he saw Draco Malfoy sitting with his fellow Slytherins, with Pansy Parkinson and other stupid looking girls clinging to him. They were nodding their heads in unison whenever he said a word, even if it was something like so on. Harry couldnt help smirking. Of course he knew what Draco Malfoy felt, because it happens to him all the time. It was so funny to see Draco Malfoy in the same sort of situation, until he noticed something. Draco Malfoy wasnt like himself. He didnt smirk, he had sort of weird look on his face, and he looked as if he was still in his dream. He couldnt believe he never noticed it before well thinking back, Harry remembered that Malfoy and his goons didnt come to their compartment on the train to insult them, which had become the tradition for 6 years. Then of course, theyve never faced Draco Malfoy ever since the year began. It was as if Malfoy was avoiding them . Harry thought, puzzled. What could he be up to??? Harry stared at Malfoy sitting in the corner, still eating. He had the same expression on his face, and furthermore, he was actually looking his way. He turned his face, bewildered. This must be something. Just then, Cho interrupted, saying that the one thing Crabbe and Goyle like better than eating is making out in the corner. Then she burst into giggles and laughs, when there was no one except for Harry (not even Harry) to listen to her jokes. Harry just managed a few weak laughs, and turned to Ron, (for Hermione already left with Justin Finch-Fletchley to the library a few minutes ago) and whispered in his ears, Look at Malfoy, Ron. Dont you think hes acting totally strange? I wonder what hes up to. Probably something disgusting and unpleasant. He kept staring at our table but he doesnt anymore. Can you tell, Ron? Ron looked curiously over at Malfoy, who was now surrounded by a group of Slytherins offering the dessert with eager eyes. He was like the king in Slytherin, everyone listening to what he has to say and everyone following his example. But not like the usual Malfoy, he looked dreamy, weird, and worried. Ron looked interested. He smirked. So much for Malfoy, he sure looks pathetic. Maybe his father disowned him because hes eloping with a girl. Ron looked hopeful, but he dismissed the idea. Well Malfoy IS the only heir so Lucius Malfoy wouldnt do that. Plus, what kind of girl will run away with that scumbag?? Just then, Cho interrupted again. Wasnt it fabulous??? I mean, the dinner was fantastic! Well what are guys talking about now?? Or is it you cant share with a girl like me because its a guy thing?? Then she started giggling again, with an obvious gesture she practiced looking in the mirror for 3 hours. She never noticed Harry and Rons expressions. They thought her joke was crappy, if it was meant to be a joke . 

That night, Harry and Ron went up to the common room, sick and tired of Cho raving on about how she turned down this guy for Harrys sake. Harry actually wished she hadnt turned down the guy, because then she wouldnt be here to annoy and worry Harry. He couldnt believe the library assistants job was so little. Of course, the librarian just sat back and did nothing, but it was unfair that she let Cho do whatever she wanted for almost all the time. Harry was looking for a chance to calm Cho and tell her that he is no longer in love with her, but Harry always became hesitant whenever he came close. How would she react??? Harry always wondered. 

As they entered the common room, they saw Hermione reading a thick book in the corner. When they came, she looked up and gave them a warm smile. 

Hey, so how was it? Is Cho still that unbearable? Harry sighed and sat next to her. Just then, Lavender and Parvati came along to flirt with Ron and so he got a chance to talk to her with her full attention. 

I need the courage to do it. Ive had lots of flings but I never had someone who sticked around so long even if I hated it, and I wonder what her reaction might be She might make troubles for me. Harry sighed, looking worried. 

I know . If Justin dumped me, Id go nuts I think I would, Hermione sighed too. 

Just then, Harry remembered Malfoys weirdness. After Harry told her all about it, Hermione looked serious, then cracked. Maybe hes finally fallen in love with the wrong girl or something and his parents are about to kick him out . Hey thats not a bad theory! Harry listened, and was about to laugh, when he realized that Ron said something very similar to that too .Something about love .They think that Malfoy was in love .Then it hit Harry. Malfoy IS in love. He knows that expression. A very serious and real one. He was staring at Harrys way . Harry was sure that he was staring at a girl sitting close to him. 

And there were only 3 girls. Ginny, Cho and Hermione. . Who is it??? Harrys life was getting very complicated. But he wished that it were Cho Malfoy had a crush on. And he very much hoped that Cho would return the love if she had been asked out by Malfoy.   


Ok. Sorry the story sucks. For the Cho fans, Im sorry I insulted Cho in the story, but I can have my opinions and feelings. There was supposed to be a person who has to love Harry and the most likely person was Cho. Sorry!!! I hope you liked the story ok and pleases review Id write more if I get reviews and what you people think .Dont flame me over the Cho thing and how I made her look bad, but its a fanfic!!!   



End file.
